Queen in 30 days characters
'Main Characters' MC (Main Character) The main character is a woman. You can personalize her name to one of your choosing, but her default name is Jessica. You can personalize her appearance by choosing between four different facial features and over 16 hairstyles. More hairstyles and outfits will likely become available throughout the story. Click here to read more about this character. Richard Richard is a charming European guy that MC meets at a party at the High Line garden in New York, in the first chapter of the book. You can choose his appearance from three options: Romantic, Strong and Enigmatic. He is the first Love Interest (LI) the MC can choose from He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 1. He first meets MC when he falls on her while stumbling in the party crowd and spills her drink on her. He is wearing a fancy hat with a horse on top of it. During the fancy dress party, he mentions that it is a miniature of his favorite horse and says 'I just thought it time for her to ride me'. He can speak French. If you choose to ask him about his family, he tells you that he has a father, a stepmother and a younger stepbrother and they have a complicated relationship. He says that they 'run the family business'. Richard takes his duty very seriously and is willing to sacrifice his feelings for the good of his people. Adam Adam Huez is a kind and thoughtful man with a tendency to always swoop in like a knight in shining armor when MC is distressed. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 3. Adam is the second LI MC can choose from. MC meets him after she encounters some trouble on the streets of Sagar. He decides to come over and help her out. It is unclear initially what his place in the palace is, but he appears to be in charge of Prince Richard’s security. As a truly good-natured person, he doesn’t like to see people down, so he always goes out of his way to help others. Adam is very athletic and a fan of whiskey. He also has many connections with the police department and feels at ease at the police station. It is obvious that he has spent a great deal of time there. Emma Emma is your friend from the palace. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 4. Emma is the third LI that the MC can choose. MC meets her when she comes to the rescue after a prank is played on you. Armed with her grandmother’s amazing tea, Emma is kind and is always down for a good chat or gossip. She also is a member of the nobility and has an interesting connection with someone later in the story. Julia Julia is MC’s nemesis throughout the story. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 4. Julia is often jealous and has a nasty attitude. MC meets her when she plays a trick on you. She is also currently the most likely candidate to become Richard’s future queen. Julia is the only heir to her family. She has been groomed since she was a child to rule. 'Sagar Characters' Alva Alva is a young woman in the royal court. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 4. MC meets her when she joins Julia to play a trick on you. Despite following along with Julia’s antics, she seems to be a well-mannered and soft-spoken person. Daniel Daniel is a police inspector of Sagar. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 5. MC meets him when she is involved with an investigation. Daniel is intelligent and carries himself with calm confidence. Daniel is pretty kind-hearted and cares greatly about the citizens of Sagar. Queen The queen is Richard’s stepmother. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 7. MC meets her when she is choosing flowers to give to someone. The queen is very elegant and poised. She often strolls in the flower garden. Leonard Leonard is a mysterious character. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 8. MC sees him in a strange dream. She actually meets him at a gathering in Season 1 Chapter 10. Though he presents a charming persona, some of his actions raise suspicion. Leonard is a potential LI. Mats Mats Brahms is a co-owner and partner of Simon’s. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 7. He is also a composer. Mats is sly and inquisitive. He tends to give off the impression that he is up to something. Wilma Wilma Wallin the Countess of Rash. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 7. She has a very playful nature and loves to bet on racehorses. Wilma buys MC a horse if you make a good impression on her. Simon Simon Bloom is a businessman. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 7. He is described to be a cowardly person. Besides definitely looking out for his own best interest, he is not a bad person. Andrew Andrew is a young, homeless boy in Sagar who causes MC a little trouble during her trip. He first appears in Series 1 Chapter 3. Andrew is a pickpocket. He has a dog named Butch who is his best friend. Andrew is French and walked to Sagar from Paris. His parents died in a tragic accident. You can choose to become his mentor and send him to the private child care center in the palace to be taken care of. Chenuto Chenuto Bellani is a talented jewelry designer of Sagar. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 5. MC meets him when she attends his fashion show. Don Chenuto is a spirited and bustling older gentleman. He is the maker of a very famous and expensive necklace called The Royal Dawn. 'New York Characters' Megan Megan is MC's friend and roommate. She appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. They both go to college together and it is inferred that they have both just completed their Junior year at college. Megan is very friendly and bubbly, loves to party and it is mentioned she likes to drink tequila. She also has an interest in fashion design, and she is especially good at designing novelty hats. Mark Mark Peterson is the MC's boyfriend at the beginning of the story. She begins to date him during the one year gap after meeting Richard. Mark first appears in Series 1 Chapter 2. He loves to boast about himself and his accomplishments. It becomes clear rather quickly that the front he presents is perhaps not who he really is. He plans to move to Sagar and become the Chief of the Public Relations department. Angelica Angelica is the MC's mother. She first appears in Series 1 Chapter 2. Angelica is a very affectionate woman with an agreeable temperament. She and the MC share a very close bond that likely strengthened after losing her husband. Minor characters: George the MC George the MC is a presenter at the Fancy Hat party that MC attends in the first episode of the first book. He appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. Susan Susan is a waitress who serves MC when she goes to a restaurant with her boyfriend. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 2. It is clear that she knows your boyfriend and is interested in him. Fortune Teller Fortune teller is a mysterious character MC meets at a festival. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 3. The fortune teller gives you a pendant of luck that will come to your aid later in the story if you listen to it. Peter Peter is a statue in a jester suit. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 3. His statue is located in the guest wing of the palace. Potentially, Peter is a guardian spirit that keeps the palace and royal family safe. Sometimes MC feels a presence from him. MC's Pet In Season 1 Chapter 4, the MC is allowed to pick a pet if you choose to do so. The options are between a ferret and a squirr el. MC's Horse Lunar is the MC’S horse if you choose to take her. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 7. A stubborn and cheeky horse who tends to give her riders a hard time. Tomas Tomas. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 6. MC meets him if she decides to talk to him at the party. He appears to be a shady businessman. Servant The servant is a young servant in the royal palace. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 7. MC meets him when he helps her and Emma out of a peculiar situation. He is courteous and very knowledgeable. Category:Characters